


Respect, Finally:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [44]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-In-Law/Mother-In-Laws, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Respect/Respecting, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, re - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny tells his husbands about the talk with Amanda, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Respect, Finally:

*Summary: Danny tells his husbands about the talk with Amanda, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams felt like the with his ex mother-in-law, Amanda Savage, went well. Things will be okay from that point on now, & her visits will go smoothly in the future. He feels like he has her respect now after 25 years.

“You feel better now”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his husband, The Hunky Brunette took a swig of beer, & kept his eye on his precious blond. “Yeah, Yeah, I do, I think she knows that I am a good guy,” He signals the waiter for another round of beers, & also, so he can put in their food order. Officer Adam Noshimuri, Danny’s other husband, said this to him.

“You are a great guy, You do a lot for everyone, & your ohana”, The Former Seal nodded in agreement, & said, “You are the best”, They each kissed him passionately, & relaxed for awhile. The food came, & they made small talk, while they did this.

“You got respect, Finally”, Adam said, as the Handsome Asian was eating his meal, Danny smiled, & said, “Yeah, I guess, I did”, The Five-O Commander said, “Rachel doesn’t want us to forget that we have dinner with her, & the kids, Also, We are on the Sacred Heart Cookie Fundraiser too”, The Handsome Native said smiling, “Sounds like fun”, Danny added with a bigger smile, “We wouldn’t miss for anything in the world”, They went on with their evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
